Keeper of the Light
Summary Upon a pale horse he rides, this spark of endless suns, this Keeper of the Light. Ezalor long ago escaped the Fundamental plane, separating from the other ancient forces to which he was bound within the great Primordial harmony. He is a power grown sentient in the dawn of the universe, and now rides forth in all planes at once, one step ahead of pursuing chaos, bearing his gift with him at the end of a radiant staff. His majestic truth lies hidden beneath the outward appearance of a slightly doddering old man who barely stays in the saddle. However, when faced with the challenge of chaos, or the forces of darkness, his primordial light bursts forth, and his full power is revealed, transforming him once again into a force to be reckoned with. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-B. Probably 3-A '''via powerscaling '''Name: Ezalor, the Keeper of the Light Origin: Dota 2 Gender: Appears to be male, otherwise Genderless Age: Older than the multiverse Classification: Weak Force of the Four Fundamentals, Manifestation of Light and Order Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Photon Manipulation, Solar Energy Manipulation, Magic, Immortality (Types 1, 4 and 8), Duplication, Life Force Manipulation, Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Solar System level+ (Created Phoenix who can cause a supernova). Probably Universe level via powerscaling Speed: Unknown 'movement speed, otherwise 'Nigh-Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Unknown. Probably Infinite 'via powerscaling 'Striking Strength: At least Class XPJ+. Probably Universal Class 'via powerscaling 'Durability: At least Solar System level+. Probably Universe level 'via powerscaling 'Stamina: Unknown, likely limitless Range: Several meters with energy blasts, Stellar with star creation, Otherwise Multiversal Standard Equipment: His staff and his horse, Starting/Core Items (Tango, Tranquil Boots, Drum of Endurance, Magic Wand, Meknism, Healing Salve 1) Intelligence: Extremely high Weaknesses: He has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, his spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Basic Attack: Keeper of the Light shoots energy blasts from his staff at his opponent. Illuminate: Channels light energy, building power the longer it's channeled. Once released, a wave is sent forth that deals damage and gives vision in its path. The longer it is channeled, the more damage is dealt. Mana Leak: Weakens an enemy's magical essence, causing them to lose mana as they move. If the enemy loses all of its mana, it will be stunned. Chakra Magic: Restores mana to the target unit, increases its mana capacity, and reduces the cooldown of the next spell they cast. Spirit Form: Ezalor temporarily turns his body luminescent, gaining various abilities. Illuminate is now channeled by a separate spirit, and gains the Blinding Light and Recall abilities. *'Recall:' After a short delay, teleports the targeted friendly unit to Ezalor's location. If the targeted friendly unit takes damage during this time, the ability is interrupted. *'Blinding Light:' A blinding light flashes over the targeted area, knocking back and blinding the units in the area, causing them to miss attacks. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Magic Users Category:Light Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Solar Users Category:Spiritual Beings Category:Soul Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Hax Category:Staff Users Category:The Fundamentals Category:Gods Category:Energy Users Category:Defense of the Ancients Category:Tier 4 Category:Valve